Is this even real?
by thatrabbitisdynamite
Summary: My very first fanfiction. I know, it's kind of scary when I put it like that, but everyone has to start somewhere...It's about the relationships between Edward and other people, in particular Wrath and Alphonse. Please comment or review!


This was a another waste of time, Ed thought as he dropped his suitcase onto the cobble-stoned street. It was approaching dusk and they had finally reached the town. It all seemed a little dramatic to him.

"Brother? Is something wrong? Al turned, clanking slightly at the sound.

"No, Nothing." Edward sighed, "It's nothing really."

"It sounds like something," Alphonse quipped.

"Alright, it just like I feel we are going around in circles, being, I don't know...led."

For once, Al didn't offer any words of encouragement or some potential balm for his brother's injured soul. His soul felt thin as of late, as if being attached to the armor had dampened everything. It was finally beginning to sink in that he was fundamentally disabled, or worse, not a person at all. Memories tied up in a suit of armor created by a mad, but talented alchemist as a living tribute of sorts to a brother he might have had.

"Al? You've been...quiet ever since the Laboratory. It's not like you, I'm supposed to be the morose one." Ed said with a quick nervous laugh, "Please don't worry. I didn't just make you up, how could I?"

Al wasn't so sure, but now wasn't the time for this particular argument. "Let's find a place to stay, before it gets any darker." Is all he said in response.

In another place, at another time...

"Momma?" The small voice quivered.

"Momma?" More incessant this time.

"MOOOMMMA!" Pain and fear marred the voice.

"Don't leaveeeeeeeeeee..." The voice trailed off as the light shut and he was left alone to contend with the depth-less dark.

"Don't you think this is just a tad bit excessive?" Edward called to the back of Izumi's head as she rowed away."So what, we fucked up a little and now you strand us on a frigging island? What is this supposed to teach us, huh? Whenever someone screws up, don't give second chances. Or even first chances for that matter, you almost got us killed last time...Hey! Are you listening to me"  
Al interjected before this turned into an hour-and-a-half event,  
"Brother, it's no use, she's really pissed at us, and she's kind of right. We didn't obey her teachings, and we...ran away "  
Al sighed, his metal sides reverberated with the noise. "We might as well get a fire going, or at least some sort of campsite, it looks like it's going to rain.  
Edward glinted evilly for a moment, and just as quickly, smiled benevolently,  
"Sure Al, I'll take care of the fire, could you go and find some good saplings for a tent"  
"Alright," Al chirped as he wandered off into the woods, a big silver blob in a sea of green.  
A few moments later, Alphonse returned carrying several saplings about twice the height of Edward.  
"Jesus, that was quick," Ed stuttered as he looked up.  
He recovered quickly and said,  
"Drumroll, if you please"  
Al obliged, whacking out a rhythm on his hollow chest.  
The fire seared into existence and quickly settled down for a nice long burn.

In a bedroom, not so far from the brightness of the fire.

It was so bloody. All the walls seemed to cry out in want of it. It was dripping, from between her legs, it hurt so horribly. And then it came, greedily sucking on the blood-stained sheets, misshapened and oozing embryonic fluids.  
It raised it arms and from its maw issued a terrifying word,  
"Mamma".

Izumi woke screaming, her husband's eyes quickly opened and narrowed lovingly.  
"Another dream?" He asked consolingly.  
She nodded, hand reaching out to set on the table to steady herself against any left over imagings.  
'It has been a long time." He simply stated, "Stop the blame and punishment, my lovely"  
Izumi smiled thinly, "You know I can't, but for you, I'll try"  
She turned over, thoughts dashing from Al and Edward to that...thing that had become her baby, until sleep over took her weary mind.


End file.
